The Spy's Sorrow
by Sherrah-chan
Summary: Bakura is a spy working for a secret client. However, he has to pretend to go to highschool and gain Marik Ishtar's trust? How in the bloody hell will Bakura ever get through this? A thiefshipping story.


Hello everyone! It's summer, I have no shit to do (except read marikXbakura fanfics) and I got really inspired to do this. The plot is sort of cheesy and I was about to write two other stories I had planned but apparently this is the one that was more striking to me. This is my first thiefshipping fanfiction, so feel free to correct any mistakes or things you think I need to fix. Also, I apologize in advance if I make anyone OOC, I'll try my best. Thanks so much and I hope you enjoy this chapter! ^.^

* * *

**The Spy's Sorrow: **Chapter 1

"No Akefia! I am not pretending to be some giddy high school student for a whole two years! That's bloody insane!" an extremely furious voice shouted.

"Shut up Bakura. I'm your boss and you're going to do whatever the hell I tell you to do. Got that?" Seeing that Bakura just grunted, Akefia took that as a yes. "It's only two years. Plus they'll pay you every week, and provide you with everything you would ever need!"

"I know Akefia-sama. I'm only doing this for Ryou, not just the money okay!?" Bakura sighed and took off, shoving his hands in his pockets. "I can't believe I got myself into this fucking mess. This '_client_' better know who he's dealing with..."

Bakura wasn't you average seventeen year old teenager. In fact, he was actually a spy, or a thief. Whatever you want to call him. His boss Akefia-sama, received an order to track down a seventeen year old boy attending Daisley High School. The boy's name was Marik Ishtar, or something. Bakura heavily sighed once more as he went back to his apartment. "Ryou! Is dinner ready yet?"

"Baku-chan? Yep, tonight is steak, your favorite!" an angelic voice replied.

He grunted. "Good. I deserve it after what I'm going to go through for the next two years."

Ryou raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong?"

"Akefia wants me to pretend to be a highschooler, and gain some kid's trust. Then I have to kidnap him on graduation day and bring him to his papa."

"That's great! You can finally go to school and start doing something for yourself for a change. Anyways eat up, the steak is ready!" Ryou said, smiling as he handed the plate to Bakura.

"Thanks."

Ryou started, "Baku-chan?"

"Hm?"

"Does that mean I won't be seeing you for two years? Are you going out of the state? Out of the country?" he questioned.

Bakura laughed. "Slow down little one. Actually, I'll be attending your school, so we might even get some of the same classes."

Ryou's face brightened. "Seriously!? Yay! Now I can show everyone that I actually have a twin, because nobody ever believes me!"

Rolling his eyes, Bakura vigorously finished his steak and dropped his plate in the dishwasher. He went upstairs to prepare himself for school, but he didn't know about the _challenges_ to come.

* * *

"Baku-chan! We have three of the same classes, Math, English, and History!" Ryou happily exclaimed.

"Whatever. And don't call me Baku-chan at school, okay?"

"Hmmph. Fine, we're going to be late, so let's get a move on."

The two white headed twins entered their first class, Math. The teacher looked at Bakura and smiled.

"Hello my lovelies, today we will be having two new friends to join us! First off, we have Mr. Touzoku. Why don't you come up here and introduce yourself?" the teacher asked.

"I'd much rather stay here," Bakura growled, laying back in his seat next to Ryou. "But my name is Bakura Touzoku, and I would like everyone here to piss off. The end."

"Baku-chan!" Ryou quietly scolded.

The teacher looked surprised but continued on with her annoying talk. "You're a rather feisty one. Keep that behavior up and you'll be finding yourself in the principal's office. Anyways, next off, Mr. Ishtar?"

Bakura flinched_. 'That name, Ishtar! Good to know we have a few of the same classes, that'll make my job much more easier.'_ The teacher cleared her throat and said, "Mr. Ishtar?"

Soft footsteps were heard from the entrance. The door slid open and a very exotic looking teen stepped inside.

"Excuse my tardiness. My name is Marik Ishtar, and I came from Egypt." the tan boy smiled as he introduced himself.

There was some giggling and dreamy looks from girls and even some boys? Bakura scoffed at Marik's strange attire. _'A lavender crop top with a hoodie and chains, leather pants, eyeliner, and jewelry? He looks quite... gay.'_

"Woah..." Ryou whispered admiring the teen's appearance. "He looks fascinating, doesn't he Bakura? Like a god or something!"

"Don't get your hopes up Ryou." Bakura smirked. "He's the one that I have to turn in later."  
"Really? He seems like a pretty nice guy to me."

"I don't know, and I honestly don't care. As long as I can get this stupid job done and get the money, I'm satisfied."

Ryou laughed and the twins turned their heads back to the front of the classroom. Bakura glanced at Marik as he walked by, trying to get his attention but failed.

The teacher clapped and exclaimed, "That's absolutely fascinating Mr. Ishtar! You can take a seat next to the boy with white hair over there. Ryou raise your hand."

Marik walked over and seated himself behind Ryou. After a good hour or so, the bell for the next class rang. Bakura thanked the gods for ending that dumb class. The teacher's nasally voice was driving him mad! Realizing that he was going to be late for his next class, Bakura turned around to get out of his seat. Marik had already left. He cursed and followed Ryou to English.

_'How the fuck am I going to get through this hell?'_ Bakura thought clenching his fists.

* * *

And that's that! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Let's hope I don't get too lazy with this story and my goal is at least 15 chapters. Feel free to comment of any of my mistakes too! Thanks once again for reading!  
-Sherrah-chan


End file.
